1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to fishing reel drag-force measuring, and, more particularly, to an apparatus which is capable, through simply performed operations, of measuring and indicating the actual drag-force set by a drag device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A double bearing reel, a spinning reel, a closed face reel and other fishing reels are usually equipped with a drag device for rendering a fishing-line with resistivity against a tensile force greater than the capability of such line as created by an intensive pullback by the hooked fish abrupt reverse rotation when fighting such fish. Such a drag device is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 50592/1973.
A drag device of this type is generally constructed to comprise drag washers, a lining washer, a compression spring, and a drag adjusting knob; and is adapted to effect frictional damping of the associated fishing-line spool with a predetermined force when the same is about to rotate in the feed-out direction by reason of a pullback-motion of the hooked fish. The drag-force which determines the tensile intensity to feed-out the fishing line is adjusted, commensurately with the particular caught fish and the character of the employed line, by regulating the force to fasten a groups of washers with the aid of the drag adjusting knob.
In the above-described conventional fishing reel drag device, the drag adjusting knob is provided with indicating members, and a reel body is formed with display graduations. The drag-force is exhibited by the indicating members of the knob on the display graduations. The displayed value is not, however, the actual drag-force but is merely the pressure of the spring member against the group of washers as determined by the extent of rotations of the knob. Thus, such is nothing but a criterion of the drag-force. It is, therefore, not feasible to know the actual degree to which the drag-force in effect acts on the spool. Especially when the drag washers undergo abrasion or the spring force decreases because of fatigue of the spring, whereby there is a variance between the numeric value indicated on the graduations and the drag-force, so that it is almost impossible to accurately set a desired drag-force. There is additionally a method wherein the tensile intensity is detected by "feel" feeding out the fishing line wound on the spool when setting the drag-force. There exist obvious differences between individuals, so that unevenness in the setting of the drag-force is produced. As a result, beginners often perform a fastening operation with the drag-force greater than the strength of the fishing line, which causes, in a great majority of cases, undesired line-cutting during fishing.